


I Will Not Bow, I Will Not Break. I Will Shut The World Away.

by LahraTeigh



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha Ben, Alpha Jay (Disney), Alpha Mal, Alpha/Alpha/Beta/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Evie (Disney), Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Making Out, Mates, Multi, Omega Carlos de Vil, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Protective Jay, Protective Mal, Spells & Enchantments, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Carlos had a hard life, this situation has made it harder.
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 21
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are going to be a bunch of connected one-shots

As Ben bit into the cookie, his eyes shifted to Carlos as he stepped closer.  
“No, no, no! Look at me! Don’t look over ther-“ Mal panicked. 

Ben smiled to the Omega.  
“Carlos...have you always had cute freckles?”

Evie held back her laughter.  
Jay snarled with jealousy.  
“Ahh, shit.” Carlos mumbled.

Mal huffed.  
“That didn’t go as planned...Oh well, let’s continue.” She mumbled to herself. Pushing Ben away.

“Time for you to go warm up.” She gave a fake smile.

She turned around to look at the VKs.  
The Omega was panicking.  
“I’m sorry, Mal. I shouldn’t have moved...” He mumbled patheticly.

The Alpha’s eyes softened.  
“It’s not your fault, Pup. We’ll just have to...change the plan.” She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. 

Carlos groaned again as Jay slapped him playfully on the backside. 

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Ben walked back to the group, standing next to Carlos, startling the younger boy.

“Yes. No! No, I’m free.” His eyes shifted to Mal who was shaking her head, and Evie was giving him a thumbs up.  
“Uh, yeah. I’m-I’m free.” He tried to smile.  
Ignoring the other three villains as they sniggered and shook their heads.

“Okay, great! I’ve got a date planned.” Ben smiled. 

“A date? Already? That sounds...great. I’m looking forward to it.” Carlos forced a sweet smile. 

“Good! I will pick you up from your dorm tomorrow afternoon.” The Alpha said, kissing Carlos’ hand. 

The Omega blushed.  
“See you then.” He mumbled.

Evie and Mal waved their fingers to the Prince as he walked away.  
“Bye Ben.” 

“Why me? Everyone keeps looking at me!” He huffed, looking to a group of Betas who were looking at him and giggling.

“Want me to deal with them?” Mal snarled, starting to walk towards the group.

The male Alpha gently pushed her back, hand resting on her shoulder.  
“Just chill. It’s just until we get the wand, you’ll be alright.” Jay said looking to the Omega.

“I didn’t mean to fuck it up...” Carlos whispered.

Jay pulled him into a hug.  
“Don’t worry about it, this isn’t gonna be for very long. Just a few weeks.” He kissed Carlos’ forehead. 

Carlos sighed, slightly pulling away from his Alpha.  
“I don’t even have anything to wear for a...date.” 

The blue haired Beta grabbed Carlos’ hand.  
“Then let’s get your measurements.” She said excitedly, pulling him in the direction of her dorm room. 

The Alphas smiled and followed after their two Mates.


	2. Chapter 2

“I look ridiculous.” Carlos groaned as he looked in the mirror.

“No. You look handsome, Pup.” Jay said, standing behind the Omega to fix the collared shirt. 

The younger boy slapped his hand away.  
“Leave it alone.” 

Evie and Mal stood by the mirror, cooing with delight, heads against each other.  
“Good job, E. Our Pup looks gorgeous.” Mal said, walking over to their Omega. 

“I feel stupid.” Carlos turned to the Alpha as she walked towards him. 

She gave him a kiss. 

A knock came to the door.  
Carlos whined.  
“None of that, now. You’ll be okay.” Mal said, pushing him towards the door.  
“Go get him, Pup.” She joked.

Carlos snarled, throwing a dirty shirt from the floor at her.

She chuckled. 

The Omega took a deep breath and released it before opening the door. 

“Ben...good afternoon.”

“You look handsome.” Ben said, reaching out to run his fingers along the Omega’s jaw.

Carlos bit his lip and turned away.  
“Uh...Thanks.” He cleared his throat awkwardly, not used to compliments. 

“I hope you can get used to me telling you that.” Ben smiled sympathetically. 

Carlos shifted his eyes to his Mates, Evie and Mal looking at them with entertainment.  
Jay glared at the two. 

“Shall we go?” Ben said, holding his elbow out for the Omega to take.

The younger boy nodded, taking the Prince by the elbow. 

He forced a smile.  
“Lead the way, My Prince.”


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos slammed the door behind him, not realising his four Mates were all still in the room, spread out on Jay’s bed. 

“Pup! You’re back. How did it go?” Mal said, standing up and making her way towards him. 

Carlos shook his head, running towards the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind him. 

He ran a hand through his hair and huffed with frustration. 

“Pup, what’s wrong? Open the door.” Came Mal’s voice, full of concern. 

“C’mon, C. Let us in.” Jay said softly.

The Omega whined, opening up the door.

Evie pulled him to her chest.  
“What happened?” She asked with a frown.

Carlos wrapped his arms around her.  
“He said he loves me...I just...I can’t do this.” He shook his head.

Jay pulled him into a hug.  
“Just think of how proud our parents will be.” He whispered to the Omega. 

Carlos whined again.  
“Can’t we just...start over. Make another cookie...make him fall in love with Mal, like we planned?” 

Mal ran her fingers through the Omega’s hair.  
“It’ll seem suspicious if we do that, Pup.” She said sympathetically.  
“Like Jay said yesterday...it’s only for a few weeks. We’ll get the wand, and we can go back to how we were. Just us.” She lifted Carlos’ head to peck him on the lips. 

He rubbed his face against the Alpha’s neck. 

Jay picked him up and laid him on the bed.  
“The girls will have a sleep over here tonight. We’ll watch a movie.” 

“That sounds great. I’ll get my pyjamas on first.” Carlos said, crawling off the bed. 

The two Alphas wolf-whistled as Carlos started to strip. 

Carlos smiled, flinging his pants at his Mates.

The blue haired Beta purred, pulling (a mostly naked) Carlos back onto the bed, laying over him. 

He moaned as she pulled him into a kiss.

“God, You’re beautiful.” She moaned. 

Mal rolled over to the two, kissing Evie on the neck.  
“Damn right he is.” She purred, pulling away from Evie to capture Carlos in a kiss. 

“Hey, don’t leave me out.” 

“Then get in here.” Carlos laughed, grabbing hold of Jay’s shirt and pulling him on top of himself and the girls. 

“Move over, Ladies, I’m coming in.” The Alpha laughed, worming his way in the middle.

“Now that we’re all alone, what should we do?” He smirked seductively. 

“I have a few ideas.” Mal purred, biting Jay’s lip, before pulling him into a heated kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben ran up to him the next morning asking him to attend dinner with the King and Queen.   
“But...I’m a...” Carlos trailed off.

Ben cocked his head.  
“They don’t care that you’re a boy, Carlos. They’re not that shallow.” 

Carlos tried to give a convincing smile.   
‘That’s not what I was going to say...’ he said to himself. 

“Uh, yeah. It-it sounds perfect. I’d love to join your family for dinner.” He said. 

Ben smiled widely, kissing Carlos on the cheek.   
“Great! Perfect. I’ll see you this evening then. I’ll pick you from your dorm room.” 

“Sounds great. See you then.”

Carlos’ heart was thumping wildly in his chest.

He can’t keep doing this... knowing that what ever he does or says... the Prince is still going to ‘love’ and agree to everything he says. 

It wasn’t right... even a Villian’s kid could see that. 

He blinked away the tears before heading off to find his Mates.

Evie was the first to stand as the Omega approach.  
“Pup...” she started, frowning. 

Carlos ran into her waiting arms, heaving harshly into her chest.

“Breath, Carlos. You’re alright.” He heard Jay say. 

The three Mates waited a few moments till Carlos’ breathing evened out again. 

Mal ran her hand through his hair. 

“Please, I can’t... no more. He doesn’t deserve this.” He sobbed.

Mal whined as her heart started to hurt over her Mates own heartbreak.   
“Okay, Pup. We’ll make an Anti-love batch. I’m sorry.” She kissed the top of his head. 

“Thank you, Mal.” Carlos sighed, tired from the crying.

After a few moments Carlos stepped away from his Alpha.

“So I’ve been invited to have dinner with the King and Queen tonight.” He mumbled.

“Lucky you. I made you yet another outfit.” Evie smiled.

“You’re amazing, Evie. Thank you.” He said, pecking her on the cheek. 

“You’re welcome, Pup.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So this is the Anti-love muffin? I just...he eats it and he’ll go back to normal?” Carlos asked hesitantly.

Mal nodded.  
“Yep, but make sure he eats it AFTER the Coronation. Otherwise everything we’ve planned blows up in smoke.” Mal said with a frown. 

Carlos could see how much the situation was bothering Mal too...she didn’t want to bring the Villians to Auradon, none of them did. 

Jay refused to make eye contact with any of them. He too was trying to keep his emotions in check.

Carlos nodded.  
“Alright. Well, I’ve got to go. I’ve got to meet Ben at the carriage...” he mumbled. 

Mal nodded, giving him a kiss.  
“Good luck.” She smiled. 

He smiled to them.   
“I love you guys.”

“We love you too.” Evie said wth watery eyes.

“When you get hold of the wand, we’ll be by your side. Okay?” 

Carlos smiled and nodded.   
“Okay. See you then.”


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos’ breath caught in his throat. 

“You alright? You seem tense.” Ben said, smiling to the younger boy.

“Yeah. Just nervous.” He smiled.  
“Here, actually. I baked you this for afterwards. It’s a celebratory muffin.” He said, handing the Prince the anti-love eatable.

“Thank you, Carlos.” He said, shoving it into his mouth.

“No, no, no!” Carlos panicked.   
“How-how do you feel?” 

Ben laughed once his mouth was empty.  
“I knew. About the love spell.” 

Carlos paled.  
“I can explain.” He panicked, his heart rate picking up, it became harder to breath.

“Carlos! Hey! Breath.” Ben was rubbing his arm affectionately.

Carlos shook his head.

“It was meant to be Mal tho, right?” Ben said, rubbing his thumb over Carlos’ cheek.

Carlos looked to his lap.  
“I’m sorry, Ben. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” He mumbled. 

Ben kissed Carlos’ cheek.   
“The enchanted lake washed the love potion away, on our first date.” 

Carlos gaped.  
“This whole time?” He asked.

Ben nodded.  
“Yep.”

There was a moment of silence before Ben spoke up.  
“I also know you’re Mated with Jay, Mal and Evie.”

Carlos’ eyes grew wide.

“It’s okay, Carlos.” Ben laughed.  
“I still love you.” He kissed Carlos on the cheek.

Carlos gaped, his eyes started to water.  
“Me too, Ben.” He whispered. 

It was then the carriage stopped, and Carlos remembered exactly what he had to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, ‘Guest’. I’m not gonna lie...I had abandoned this fic. But your comment motivated me to finish it.

Carlos betrayed his Mum...and geez it felt... GREAT! 

Ben cleared his throat behind the four ex-villains. 

Carlos whined, turning towards the Prince.  
“Ben. I’m so sorry.” Carlos mumbled. 

“Don’t be.” Ben said, rubbing his thumbs affectionately against the back of Carlos’ hands. 

“I’m proud of you. Of all four of you.” Ben smiled to the Alphas and Beta. Each giving him a smile in return. 

Jay was the first to move, pulling the Prince...the king into a hug.

“So...how is this going to work? Three Alphas and all.” Evie smirked.

Ben looked to Mal, who nodded.  
“You’re welcome to join us. It seems our Omega has taken a real liking to you.” she said, playfully ruffling Carlos’ hair. 

Ben looked down to Carlos who was blushing.

“You do?” Ben asked.

Carlos, still refusing to make eye contact nodded.  
“How could I not? You’re perfect.” He mumbled.

Ben kissed the Omega. Carlos kisses back.

Ben felt someone jump on him.  
He turned to Evie, who was now by his side.  
“Do I get a kiss too, your highness?” She asked flirtatiously. 

Ben laughed.  
“Of course.” He said, kissing the Beta on the cheek. 

Jay and Mal both laughed.

Ben turned his attention to them.  
“I’d be honoured to join you all.” He said, holding his arms out to the Alphas, who both pulled him into a Alpha-strength hug.

“In that case, a welcome and congratulations pack bond are in order.” Mal smiled, kissing the side of Ben’s mouth.


End file.
